Two sides of one but the same
by Luna Kiyomizu
Summary: Man..life can't get more boring. If you were given one wish what would it be? For me I wanted to got to the world of One Piece. And it came true. I'm happy but...WHY AM I A KID AGAIN? I own Azmaria and all OCs in this story, except for One Piece. That belongs to Eichiro Oda Sanji x OC maybe Zoro X OC
1. Falling down in a cat hole?

"Ugh..."  
I flop on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. My name is Azmaria. I am an easily bored normal person, even though I think normality is over rated. I'm 18 and all I do around the house is take online classes and whatever I can do around. I should probably tell you what i look like, but there's nothing special. Long black hair with forest green eyes. Nothing special just like here and now. Nothing sparks my interest in this world, but there is one thing. I sit up to go on my laptop and start reading my favorite manga.  
'One Piece... I will never be bored of you.'  
I'm not that far in the manga, but I'm up to date with the anime. I know it's childish, but I wish I could fall down a rabbit hole and end up in One piece. My phone was buzzing so I checked it. It was a text from an unknown number. I look what the message says, just out of curiosity.  
"Would you like to see your wish granted?" I forgot to mention I'm the most curious person there is and I look up the link that came with the text in a new tab.  
After looking it up, it said what is your wish. I look at the tab with my One piece manga I was reading and I knew it wasn't going to work, but a girl can dream right?  
"I wish to be in the One Piece Universe."  
I shut down my laptop after that and stare at my window. It was right next to me so I could look at the moon all I want.  
'I wonder though if it would really grant my wish. Nah. It's just a fantasy, no matter how much I want it to be true'' I fall to the clutches of sleep after thinking about it for awhile.  
~Next Day~  
I decided to walk for in the park and just relax. My mind was still on that website and my wish. It would be a nice change of pace and a few other reasons. I am a total fangirl, especially for Zoro and Sanji.  
Sanji has a caring nature to him, even if he is a flirt. Zoro can be like a big brother,just like Ace. The only thing is Zoro chooses to sleep. Ace just has narcolepsy. Both are cute and hot. If I were to compare one of them to a desert, they would win. A rustle in the bushes knocked me back to Earth and I went to see what was going on. I don't know what I ate, but it must have me high as a kite. The reason why I think that? It's because of a cat.  
A black cat with big grin on its face that looks like the Joker or Jeff the Killer, but the cat makes them look cuter. At least, the two guys look like human. This cat had fangs that belonged to a shark. It didn't even blink and it got a piece of my pants and dragged me. I screamed until the mangy thing stopped in a clearing and it ran into a direction. A voice started to say something. I looked around and there was no one there.  
"A journey in Limbo starts with a single step in fall."  
I heard of a saying like that, but I never heard of the Limbo or fall thing inserted inside it. I stood up and took a step in the cat's direction and my second step was stopped short. Why? Because I think I found a rabbit hole.  
I saw things fly past me and finally a place with no color or anything just white.  
"It looks like you found the place." I turn and only see the cat.  
"W-what?"  
"I am here to grant the wish you wanted last night." Before I could say anything, it still talked.  
"I will grant it, but there are somethings that will changed about you. This hat" a purple top hat with a maroon ribbon was wrapped around it. A card with a picture of a dice was wedged in there too. Stitches and a patch of green fabric was sewn crudely on, but it looked good. "this staff " a long black metal pole with small vine like engravements that was about 8 feet tall. "is all yours. the staff can turn into any weapon you choose. However, it will catch on to whatever you turn it into the most."  
"Hold on. you expect me to believe this story and this entire thing? What show is this? Where's the camera crew? Who's going to pop out and yell "surprise?" The cat appeared right in my face.  
"This is what you wish for isn't it? To be sent to the world of One piece? I am merely granting what you wished for. I am going to send you to where you wanted to go. That is all." I kinda understood that but there was one thing I didn't know...  
"Why me? You could have picked any other person in the world that might have a better wish than mine, one that made sense. For example, you could have picked someone who wished to become president or to be extremely wealthy, but you picked a wish that was impossible to grant. So why me?" The cat just grinned at me. It's starting to make me feel like Alice when she meets the Cheshire cat.  
"You'll see soon enough. The most important thing to remember when you go is that you can not tell anyone in the world of One Piece of what you know will happen."  
Before I knew it, I was wearing the hat and had the staff stuffed in a little shoulder bag that had no bottom. A pair of clothes was stuffed in there too and I didn't even get a chance to look.  
I felt myself fall through the sky and see the night sky pass me by. Soon, I crashed into a hard surface and sank right through. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. I was in water and saw a figure swimming towards me. Maybe it was death. I was running out of air. Before my vision became dark, I though i saw blonde hair and a swirl.

A/N: There might be cussing involved in further chapters I Don't know which chapters, but there will be. Just be aware if you want to continue reading this and don't say I didn't warn you. Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories on here. I'm still stuck with my previous stories. For those who have read my black butler story this is it. Sorry if you don't like One Piece. Please review and follow/favorite


	2. Transformation into a kid

AN: Might be a long chapter. I own nothing except the OC the cat and future OCs.  
*DREAM*  
Nothing is what I can see. Everywhere was dark and nothing was here, except me.  
"Hey! Anyone there?" My voice echos around me. I can't see what's ahead of me or behind. I don't know where I am, but it's starting to scare me. A laugh made me turn my head behind me and the cat was there. The same stupid one that sent me here...where ever here is.  
It looked straight at me and its eyes glowed in the world of nothingness.  
"Hehehe. It looks like you made it out alive. I was almost certain you were going to drown." I gave the stupid thing a death glare that would send Garp to hide under a bed.(AN:No offense on calling the cat stupid. I really like cats. I actually wish I was half cat with a tail and ears. Who wouldn't want to have cat ears and a tail, beside those who are allergic?)  
"You threw me in water to see if I would live or die?!" I scream.  
"No... but it's a good thing you lived. Listen I can't stay here in this form for very long so, I'll tell you the basics. I sent you where you wanted to be, in One Piece. There are a few things I need to tell you. First, you can not tell them or hint of what you know in the series, like major events. That is the main thing you have to remember. Second, you'll have your appearance changed. You can change back to the way you look now and vice versa. But only when you are in battle or if the situation calls for it. Third, there will be a blue bag in the shape of a spade. It may be small, but it's like a bottomless pit. There's a portal to an alternate dimension that only carries inanimate objects. It will have clothes that are suited for you. When you change appearances, it will alter itself to fit you. You can't change its looks, but don't worry. They're not that bad. The staff is in there too."  
This was too much to process. I mean this was impossible right? What are the chances of a person being sent to an anime world? NONE! I know I haven't taken any drugs or things that can cause hallucinations, so why am I here? Wait... why am I here? If what the cat says is true, then I am in One piece. I just have to ask this question.  
"Why me? I know I asked the same question before. However, I'm asking this because there must have been other fans that are more far along with the series that have the same wish. So...why?"  
"The reason is because you are meant to. Something about you is what made you drawn to having your desire to come this world true. You may say that there is nothing special about you, but there is. I can't tell you, because I know as much as you do in this case. Everything else I know why."  
Like I said a lot to process. "Oh no... I must go now. Remember the things I said. You will look different. Sometime you might think that's your true appearance, so I will allow you to change every now and then to never forget who you are. When you find something in this world precious to you it will stop. I will see you soon, Miss Azmaria."  
It disappeared and I started to fall. The darkness faded and air passed me as I fall into a bright light.  
*DREAM END*  
I open my eyes and sit up. My body felt a little sore, but other than that I'm ok. My eyes glanced at everything around me. It was simple and clean. I look out the window and see it's still dark. That means I can't tell if it's night or early morning. Now I had the urge to go to the bathroom. My legs swung to the side if the bed I was on and head for the door. Since I was still half- asleep, my legs carried me to the bathroom. It's a mystery, but every time I need to pee and I don't know where to go, my legs tend to walk towards any restroom.  
After finding it and doing my business, I go to the sink and wash my hands and face. Now I'm wide awake. I see stalls and multiple sinks. Not only that, my reflection. My mouth just dropped. I'm a kid again. I was at least 3 feet tall. No wonder I had a hard time reaching the sink. I looked like I did back in 3rd grade. The difference?  
My hair was blue and my eyes had a hint of light green with dark emerald. The blue looks like it was natural. I can't see a hint of my original black hair color. My eyes don't look that much different, but you can see it. Well, the cat did say I would look different. I didn't expect this different. I can't believe I just noticed this, but I'm wearing a guy's shirt. I can smell it, but it's not bad. It smelled like spices. I was in a blue dress shirt that might as well be a dress for me. I have to figure out where I am.  
My mind at least knows where the room I woke up in was. On the nightstand, there was the bag the cat described and the hat. There was clothes in it, som might as well see what's in it. When I opened the bag, there was nothing, but black. My left hand went inside to feel every inch. What does it feel? Nothing.  
'where are those clothes?' Suddenly, there was something in my hand. I pulled it out and it was a paper package with a note.

_There are clothes inside, but random outfits will come to you. The same applies with the staff. I forgot to mention that you can go inside the bag, but only in child form. Anyone else would die if they were to peek inside without your permission. I also forgot to mention I'm your summons. You can call me with the dice card on the hat. Just pull it out and call my name. _  
_\- __Lamie_

_(_For those that can't read it it's Lamie. It's Lum-E- Eh. Like Lumiere but without the er part)

I forget it and put it on the bed. I change it the clothes that was in the package. It was a red tank top with a black skirt that had a red ribbon around the top of the skirt. (Think of Shugo chara Amulet Heart) After tying the ribbon, I put the top hat on and explored. I start walking all over the place and parts are familiar. The farther I move I can see that my suspicions are right. I walked out of the kitchen and see a room filled with tables and chairs stacked on top of them. I realize that I just walked down a spiral staircase. Now I had to see this. Once I walked out, all I see is blue. A blue sea.  
Now I know where I am... The Baratie.


	3. Wondering

As I look out to the ocean that's right in front of me, my mind starts to be filled with questions. Like how do I get home? or What am I here for? I shake my head and head inside. But one question stops me when I stood in the middle of the dining room. What about my family? I may not like my family, but they're still family. Before I knew it, my eyes were flowing with tears. I hiccuped and whimpered a bit, so the cooks and Zeff don't wake up. A pair of footsteps are walking across the ceiling and went for the stairs. I wiped my tear away and hid under nearest table.  
'_ If someone is coming down, I'll have to say the first word that comes to mind. Or at least be like Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied.'_  
I lift the the table cloth a little and see a pair of familiar dress shoes. My eyes went up and saw a head of blonde hair. The figure turns and it was Sanji. He was still here at the Baratie and his hair was parted to the left. That means it's the pre-timeskip. I tried to crawl back, empathis on the word" tried." My foot hit a table leg. Sanji walked to where I was right now and he lifted the cloth to see what was the cause of the noise.  
Sanji"s Pov  
I wake up, as usual, but I wasn't in my room. I was in an empty room that the waiters had before they bailed and jumped ship. Oh yeah. I found a little girl who fell from the sky. I wonder what happened to her. Without waking anyone up, I walk down the hall, did my business and passed my room. I wanted to check if the little girl was awake, but little kids don't wake up early so I left her alone. I went downstairs to the lower deck and saw everything was in place. I gazed at everything for a while, but a sound knocked me out of my was a table was shifted a little bit so I checked what was it.  
It was the little girl. She was in different clothes than what she came in. It was cute and the purple top hat suited her. My hand went towards her and she backed up a little. I stopped and she did. Her emerald colored eyes with a hint of yellow green eyes went to my hand and then to me. It was as if she was studying me. I let my hand get closer, and her stare went to my hand.  
"Don't you want to come out?" Hoping it will convince her to come away from underneath the table. Her small hand grabbed mine and she went to me. I pulled her to me gently and lifted her up. She was about 7 and had ocean colored hair. She was cute, not that I would treat like I would to ladies. I would, but she was a little girl.  
I just noticed her eyes were a little red. She must have been crying. I smiled at her and started to talk.  
"Hey. What's your name,my name is Sanji." She stares at me.  
"Nya?"  
"What's your name?" I got the same mind wanted some answers, but didn't get any. I look at her and every time I would ask a question, it would be "Nya", "Un", "Myu" or a small noise that would lead her to tilt her head and look in curiosity. A stomach growl cuts in before I could ask her another question. I guess she's hungry.  
"Are you hungry?" She just tilted her head and poked her belly. I sighed and sat her on a chair.  
"You" I pointed at her. "Hungry?" I made eating motions. Hopefully, she understood that. Her stomach growled again and she nods.  
I pick her up and carry her to my waist all the way to the middle deck. She was pretty light and tiny. If she was any shorter, I would have thought she was 5. I was about to put her down gently and took out eggs, bacon and some fruits. I never realized it, but the little girl was just following me around the kitchen. It was cute, like a baby chick follows the mother... wait does that make me the mom? Oh well... I didn't mind. She was watching my every move with fascination. I smiled as I got an idea. I went to grab rope and got her on my back.  
I tied the rope under her and around me, so she could see more. (AN: If you watched Grave of The Fireflies, it's like how Seita tied Setsuko on his back.) She smiled as she watched me cook her eggs and bacon. Suddenly, a pack of footsteps reached the kitchen door and the guys were awake, well... half awake. That is until they saw the girl on my back while cooking. Patty was the one to scream it out.  
"SANJI WHAT IS ON YOUR BACK?!"  
" Can't you tell idiot? It's a little girl."  
" I CAN SEE THAT YOU MORON, BUT WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY IS IT HERE?!"  
"I SAVED HER FROM DROWNING CRAP COOK!"  
"CRAP COOK? AT LEAST MY COOKING IS EDIBLE, UNLIKE THE TRASH YOU FEED THEM! AT ANY RATE, WE HAVE TO CUT DOWN ON FOOD AND SPEND MORE ON SUPPLIES ALL BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"  
"WHY YOU-!" I was about to kick him until a little whimper was heard behind me. The girl was covering her ears and crying. I was about to get her to calm down until she struggled out of the ropes and went past the guys to the lower deck. I turned off the stove and raced to the room. She was hiding under the table I found her under. When I tried to reach out to her, she backed away hiccuping and crying. My heart weighed down after seeing that. Patty came next to me and tried to get her to come out. Everyone did. But they all failed and I could see that they were feeling sad about making a little girl cry, Patty especially.  
I wonder what made her so scared all of a sudden. Something must have happened to her and I want to help her. A familiar sound of a peg leg and a foot was heard.  
"What's going on?" It was the old man, Chef Zeff. He saved me when I was a kid and even lost his leg in the process. Carne stepped up.  
"Chef, Sanji saved a little girl and we kinda made her cry." Zeff looks at me and back to Carne.  
" Well where is she?"  
"Under the table" Zeff walks to the table and crouched down and told us to start cooking. I did as asked since it was for the girl. I went to get her food and kept thinking of a name for her.  
~Zeff's POV~  
As soon as I saw everyone leave, I turned to the girl."All right they're gone, you can stop crying." She lifted her face and knew she was faking her little sobs.  
"What's your name?"  
"Myu." she replied.  
"Cut the act. I know you can talk." The girl tensed and I sighed. I carried her to my room over my shoulder. I closed the door and sat her on my bed.  
"Now speak up."  
"How did you know I can talk?" Her little voice was of a child, but held the maturity of an adult.  
"I knew Sanji took you in and I heard you talk to yourself in the bathroom as I went to go to. So what is your name?"  
"My name is Azmaria. I don't know how I got here, but I do know where am I." I looked at her and took in her appearance. I saw the top hat and the little dice card. It had 2 stitches and a patch. I knew where she came from. I heard stories on the Grand Line that people another world would come down and would where a purple top hat. Those who wore it suffered, went insane and died. I knew the last person who wore that hat and I knew that it was the same. The lower stitch under the patch was my doing. I threw a knife at the person and it went to the hat.  
"Are you from around here?" She was silent a little as if how to phrase her words.  
"Not really."  
"How old are you? I know you're not really a kid." Her eyes widened a bit and then went back to normal.  
"18" This girl will fall into the depths of insanity. Should I tell her about the story, or let her find out? She'll have to know later. If she is from another world and she barely came last night, she must be still be in shock and disbelief to be in our world.  
"OI OLD MAN!" I sigh mentally. I already had trouble taking care of one little kid and I still deal with the little eggplant.  
"OLD MA-" Oh there you are." Sanji picked up Azmaria in his arms, like you would for a baby.  
"Hey...I'm really sorry for screaming back there, but I didn't want Patty calling you it. Do you forgive me?" This was the first time I saw the brat smile like that. It was sad, concerned, but still happy.  
"Un." Azmaria went back to her little act and hugged Sanji. He was glad she wasn't mad at them, even though she just cried to stop the fight.  
"Hey. I got a surprise for you. Come on. See ya old man." Sanji starts to leave.  
"Just get outta here brat." Sanji leaves with Azmaria in his arms and she waves at me without him noticing. I nodded in response. My thoughts went to that girl. I had to admit, I'm really concerned. No one could forget that hat if they saw it.  
_' I hope you don't end up as __that__ person, Azmaria. As you live here, dangers will come for you and rip apart at your very being.'_  
*~Azmaria's POV~*  
Sanji carries me downstairs. We head to the kitchen where everybody stopped and stared at me. I felt overwhelmed, so I grabbed onto Sanji tighter and looked down. True, I cried, but it wasn't because of them, sorta. It was because I didn't want a big fight to break out, so I used my little body as an advantage. Aside, it being a reminder of what my family is. My mind was brought back as the guys cried out:  
"WE'RE SO SORRY!WE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY!"  
Patty came up and scratched the back of his head. " I'm sorry I scared you earlier when I was screaming at Sanji. I was just surprised."  
I was surprised. Patty can't even say a polite greeting without it being an insult. He just apologized with it being serious and sincere. I wasn't even mad.  
"Nya." I was happy that he apologized anyway. He was really a nice guy. Sanji adjusted his hold on me.  
"Well let's get you some food." he faces me with that smile that makes me want to melt in his arms. However, I have to act like I don't know anything and force the blush away from my face.  
'I may never want to leave, but I can't help but wonder what will happen now that I'm in the story?'


	4. Helping

*~Azmaria's POV~*  
It's been a few months since I came to the One Piece Universe and woke up on the Baratie. everyone is like a family, just really crazy. Right now I'm working as "Sanji's Little assistant". Everyone has been calling me that because I follow Sanji everywhere and want to help, from cooking to serving. I was basically like Kisa from Fruits basket when she appears and follows Tohru. Sanji realized i can cook after one time I got hungry and snuck out to cook something, so he teaches me how to cook more. Aside from that, everyone has been trying to teach my words. Since I act like Nyu from Elfen Lied by only saying 1 words. But I changed my vocabulary by saying Myu instead of Nyu along with Un and Nya.  
Zeff is still the only person that knows who I really am. I don't know how he knew I wasn't as i appear is still a mystery. Zeff took the time to teach me to write according to the guys. He knew I could, so he just pretended to while he trained me as the all the guys slept. He taught me the Red shoe style and how to use my staff. Not to brag but I am damn good at it. Oh I also got a new name. It's pretty good. It was Sanji's surprise. After feeding me breakfast, he said he had a name for me. It's Rika. Everybody agreed on the name since it should be easy to learn. That's the first word they tried to teach me. They still can't get me to say it. It's funny how they flip out. Uh oh, looks like I'm babbliing like a kid does. I am sorta, but still.  
I wonder though when will Luffy get here. Sanji is 19, so he should be here soon. You ever know those times when you think of someone and suddenly they just appear? Well speak of the Devil and he shall appear...well in this case a Devil fruit user. A loud noise was heard. It was wood splintering and crashes. I left Sanji's side a bit from waiting on people, since he knows I know he can handle it and that I care for Zeff. He's like an understanding Grandpa. He was bleeding out of his head and a huge hole was there with debris everywhere by the time I got there.  
As long as he isn't that injured, he's ok. I went back to Sanji since I left him to serve alone. I race to the Lower deck and saw Fullbody. When I watched the Baratie arc in the anime, I thought he was the most conceited, aside from Captain Morgan. I got a couple's order and went to the kitchen to ring it up. I got a little bell when one of the guys went to get supplies, so I could grab everyone's attention and I used it like a collar. I rang the bell around my neck and Carne heard me.  
"Hey little cat. What's up now?" "Little Cat" was another of my nicknames.  
I gave him the slip and he yelled out the order. 2 orders were given out since they were done, so I took them. The guy who put them out told me where they go. I memorized where they go and took them to the tables. The customers thanked me and I smiled at them. They all said I looked cute. I was like this  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSy-DlEAmvvzF5w... (AN: Forget the heels and the hair style. Her hair is similar and the dress is a dark blue.)

It reached to my knees and my hair in little mini pigtails.( If you read the manga, It's like Tohru's when she was a kid.) I looked over to Sanji and saw him with the soup. That mean Luffy is talking with Zeff and the rest of the Straw hats are coming. I went to see if he needed help.  
"Myu?" Sanji looks at me with that hot smile of his.  
"Yeah you can help me carry this."  
He gives me the bottle of wine he served Fullbody and his date earlier. Personally, I feel sorry for her. Sanji serves the soup to her first since she was a lady. I didn't mind he flirted with women it was funny to watch as long as he didn't use me in his act.  
"Hey waiter." Fullbody says. God even his voice was annoying as his face. Just by looking at it, it makes me annoys me and wants to rearrange it. anything would look better that his mug.  
"I'm not a waiter." is Fullbody response. The guy slams his hand onto the table and points to the soup with the fly he planted.  
"What is this doing here?" He sends a glare that wouldn't even scare a fly to Sanji.  
"Forgive me since it's too small to see, but it looks like it's doing the backstroke." I wanted to laugh at that joke like everyone else. It was funny in the anime and manga, it's funny now. I tilted my head and of course put on my little cover up.  
I just went to the back to find Patty and rang my bell. I knew he was going to be in the bathroom. He heard it and smiled at me.  
"Hey little cat." I pointed to the dining room and did an impression of Sanji.  
"Sanji what?" I kicked the air and he knew what I meant. He carried me on his shoulder and went to where I pointed. Fullbody was bleeding like a stuck pig. I didn't care about him; only his date. She was pushed back and gaping at the scene in front of her. I went to her and snuggled like a cat. That is one of the reasons I got the nickname. I look in concern and see that she was ok.  
"Myu?" She looks at me and sees the concern in my eyes.  
"Yes I'm all right little one." I smile, happy she's ok.  
"Nya."  
My head turns to Sanji and I tug at his pants. I knew Luffy and Zeff were going to crash through the ceiling in a few seconds.  
"Hmm what is it Rika?"  
"Un." I pointed at the ceiling and had Patty move an empty table where Sanji was standing. A few creaks later, Luffy and Zeff fell through. Zeff being Zeff looked at the hole.  
"Ah now look what you did." Luffy argued back.  
"Me? You were the one that kicked me!"  
I noticed the Zoro, Nami and Usopp were standing at the door. I went to sit on Patty's shoulders and just watched the 3 argue and Zeff kick Fullbody out of here.  
Later, Luffy was still working as Cabin boy. Everyone thought it would be best for me to watch him. He was doing a horrific job of washing the dishes I stopped him as everyone noticed. They sighed out of frustration and looked at me. This wasn't good.  
"Rika, cabin boy will follow you while you serve as the waitress. He will be your speaker." Carne says as he looks at me.  
"Myu." Luffy being the curious guy he is asks what's wrong.  
"Hey who is she and why can't she say any words?" Patty answered.  
"That's Rika. She helps us as a waitress and a cook sometimes when she's with Sanji. She cooks better than him. as for why she can't say more than 3 words, no one knows." I know they didn't mean I cook better than Sanji, but they do say I come close to his level. They told me why they treat Sanji the way they do and thinks his cooking is amazing. It's more than that to me though. It's as if I taste his food and nothing will be like it. Everything will taste like ash.  
"Oh."  
I walk out and Luffy followed me. He sees the others, while they eat. They start talking and I tug on Nami's shirt. To tell you the truth, she's my favorite female character. She sees me and pulls me in a hug.  
"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" The guys turned their head to see what she was talking about.  
~Nami, Usopp and Zoro's POV~  
'She's so adorable.'  
*~Azmaria's POV~*  
"What's your name?" Nami asks.  
"Myu?"  
"Huh?"Luffy explains.  
"That's Rika. She can't say more than 3 words."  
"Aww, well she's still so cute." She hugs me again and, like Ran-Mao from Black Butler, I just take it. I watch as Luffy puts a booger in Zoro's water. I can't help but laugh at this, but I hold it in as Usopp and Nami try to too. Then It happened.  
Zoro shoved the water down Luffy's throat.  
Nami, Usopp and I began to laugh outloud. Sanji heard me and Nami laugh and he picked me up as he spun around.  
"YOU FINALLY LAUGHED!I'M SO PROUD OF YOU RIKA-CHAAAN!"  
He smiled at me as if he found the All Blue. I wanted to see that smile more. His eyes were lit up and happy. They drew me in a trance and were like portals that sucked me in as I was in my own world. He threw me in the air and caught me. He puts me on his waist as he flirted with Nami. I felt a headache coming on. You know why? He was using me in his flirting this time.  
"Thank you for making my little Rika smile. Ever since I found her, I treat her as a little sister. Maybe with a beautiful woman like yourself can even have little Rika-chan speak now." I wiggled out of his hold and went back to serve food, but Sanji got me and Luffy. Meaning he dragged Luffy and put me on his shoulders. We were put to work until Gin's appearance. Patty greeted him.  
"Welcome Squid face!" with that weird smile of his when he greeted customers like that. Gin sat at an empty table and wanted food. Of course Patty asked if Gin had money. A gun was aimed at Patty's head. Even though, I know what happens I can't help but be scared for both men. Patty because he was staring at the barrel of a gun and Gin because Patty hits hard. I only judge that by the wind I feel when he punches anything.  
"You take lead?"  
"So you don't have any?"  
Patty breaks the chair when he hit Gin and he gets scolded about it. I continued to see the events played out until I noticed Sanji wasn't here.  
'When did he leave?' I slowly jog to the kitchen and see him cooking. I went closer and rang my bell. He looked and I smiled at him while getting a pitcher of water and a glass to give to Gin. Sanji finished the rice and came up to me with a sad smile. I knew his past. I may not have experienced anything like that, but it made me appreciate food more. Sanji and I went to the back to see Gin almost starving to death. Sanji went closer to place the rice next to Gin and I appeared next to him as I pour water for him. His eyes met mine and I smiled at him.  
"Nya!" and I sat next to Sanji. He grabbed me and put me in his lap as he took away the pitcher of water from me. I blushed a little. I mean... I'm in one of my favorite character's lap! *Fangirl squeal*  
"So who's the little girl? The sea is no place for a kid." Gin asks. I must have been out of it for a while.  
"This is Rika. She follows me and helps when she can. I found her drowning and saved her. She can't understand people or talk normally to them, but she's getting the hang of it." He arranges my hat as it fell over my eyes."She's been following me around and everyone loves her. I can't think of a life where she isn't around me, helping me and when I'm trying to teach her how to speak. Right Rika-chan?" When he smiled at me, I thought my face was on fire. It was so cute and child-like. But something bugged me about the next few days.  
Will Sanji take me with him when he leaves?


	5. Setting sail

till*~Azmaria's POV~*  
The next few days was a pain. I had to monitor Luffy in case he did anything stupid or break anything. Luffy was sent to take out the trash. By now, that mean that Don Krieg will be coming here soon. I kept an eye on the door when no one was looking and just acted if nothing was wrong. I kept working and was in the kitchen for an order for a customer, but was stopped. Zeff carried me by the waist and slung me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He placed me in the kitchen.  
"I want you to stay here Azmaria."  
"Why?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"Don Krieg is here. He may not be that threatening to you, but he is known for cheating. I want you to stay here until he's gone understood?" I nodded, but wasn't really going to stay. I snuck out of the kitchen and into the back. I climbed to the High deck where we sleep and made it. My bag was in my room that I shared with Sanji. My hand grabbed it and put it on as I ran to the Lower deck. I stayed hidden and watched events roll. He was starting to piss me off. He was saying on how he was going to hijack the restaurant and was making fun of Zeff. I had to make my presence known now. As fast as my little legs carried me, I ran from my hiding place, swung my staff and hit Krieg on the head. I got the staff retracted and jumped off his face. I landed in front of the Sanji, Patty, Carne and the others. My eyes felt changed and my body felt as if it could run forever.  
"I don't care how many men you control. If you dare to even think about harming any companions of mine, I'll send you to the deepest parts of hell." Krieg started to get pissed. I felt everyone's stare on me, especially Sanji's.  
~Sanji's POV~  
As soon as that crap idiot started spewing on how the Old man lost his leg, a breeze past me. Next thing I knew, Rika had a staff that was at least 5 ft taller than her body and swung at Krieg on his head. In seconds, she planted her feet in his face and jumped in front of us.  
Her posture changed and her aura was now serious.  
"I don't care how many men you control. If you dare to even think about harming any companions of mine, I'll send you to the deepest parts of hell." Her voice...it was different. She sounds like an adult and was ready to kill. The air around her was terrifying and tense.  
"HA YOU? YOU'RE JUST A SNOT NOSED LITTLE BRAT! I AM A GROWN MAN WHO CAN KILL YOU IN A HEARTBEAT!"  
"Heh, who said this was what I really look like? I guess you're as stupid as you are ugly. Ever hear the saying 'Never judge a book by its cover'? I wouldn't expect someone with a brain as small as yours to know that though."  
"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Is she insane? She's a little girl... right?  
"Maybe you need to start being concerned of your personal hygiene. I think you need to dig the wax out of your ears as well as a bath. I can smell your rank ass from here. Now get out of here." This was Rika?  
"I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen." Old man says. Wait... He knew? What's going on here?  
"I couldn't stay hidden after him saying that. He needs to learn a lesson, especially saying that honor is a load of bull. I just had to."  
"Reckless brat."  
"Stinky old fart."Patty spoke my thoughts.  
"Wait you can talk?" When she turned to us, her eyes had a light green tint, but now they were completely a dark emerald green. This was the little girl I found? So many questions were racing through my mind.  
"Well yeah. You just had to deal with it. I mean I am the same person. Just a different side." A smirk could be heard in her voice.  
"You'll have the complete story, but now is not the time."  
This was the girl I took care and saved?Even if I don't understand I trust her. Until then.  
*~Azmaria's POV ~*  
Krieg took the food that Zeff made to feed his hungry crew. Everyone was staring at me with stares ranging from shocked to curious. Well...time for questions.  
"I know I know. You got questions. Well hurry up so I could answer you now than later if I can." Patty asked the first question.  
"Who are you?"  
"Rika to you but it's Azmaria. My other self will not remember the events that occur. It's like having a split personality. But generally the same person." Another guy asked one.  
"How did you learn how to fight?"  
"Zeff has been teaching me. We train when you guys fall asleep."  
Sanji was the question I feared.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" I couldn't say anything. I replied the others but his was specific to why. I was about to reply but the fight was about to break out. Before I could get out the door, Zeff got the back of my shirt. He faces me towards him and we basically have a glare contest as everyone else disappeared in the background.  
"Didn't I tell you to stay in the kitchen?"  
"Don;t worry I can handle it, but it looks like by the end of the fight and recovery it seems you will have to let Sanji go. Trick him into leaving is all I got to say."  
( I won't write the fight scene because it's too long and Azmaria doesn't fight anyway)  
A few days later  
Luffy woke up after the fight. He was already screaming about his hat. I wanted to make him mute, but it wouldn't be Luffy if he was quiet. I was outside the room and left for the guys. I made myself act as Rika so I could avoid useless fights and questions of course.  
"Rika." I turn to see the guys. They were obviously looking for answers.  
Patty stepped up towards me. "Why didn't you tell us and who are you really?"  
"Myu?" They all sighed and then heard a door slam open. It was Zeff. I ran past them and was attached to Zeff's good leg, hiding behind it.  
"All of you leave her alone. I will tell you what you want to know." He stops to look at me." You will have to tell Sanji eventually by yourself." I look down at the ground. I understood I have to, but what I'm scared of is that what if Sanji rejects me. For some reason, I feel as if I couldn't take it if it does occur.  
Sanji has accepted Luffy's offer to be in his crew. I was in the room Sanji and I shared as I raced back down and had whatever I had in the room packed in my little bag. I look to see Patty and Carne beaten to a bloody pulp and everyone was staring at me wondering what I will do when Sanji's gone. Sanji gone... why does it scare me so much that my heart feels as if someone has just squeezed it? He looked at everyone but me and I couldn't take it anymore.  
"SANJI!" He turns to see me ready to jump and he stands holding his arms.  
"SAANJI!" He catches me and was in possible shock , like everyone else. I started to cry thinking if he wasn't in my life anymore. I just can't even think about it without having a weight in my stomach.  
"Why did you come,Rika? It's dangerous." How can I explain, but still be Rika?  
"Want Sanji. No like it if no Sanji." I snuggle close to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He smiles at me.  
"I really wanted to bring you myself,but I thought if you stay you would be safer. But it looks like I ended up hurting you. I'm really sorry." His eyes looked at Luffy. "Is it all right if I have my little helper with me?"  
"I don't mind!" Then, this guy Yosaku I think started to complain how I shouldn't be there until Sanji kicked him.  
"Baka! There is no way I'm leaving without my little assistant!" Sanji smiles with the one that puts models to shame." Isn't that right Rika?"  
"Myu! Un!"  
So I guess it looks like that we'll be with Luffy and whatever crazy adventure comes our way is what I think looking at the horizon. However,  
'What can I say to the others once to explain there may be 2 sides of a card, but that are of the same one?'


End file.
